1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a pellicle for a photomask, a reticle including the same, and an exposure apparatus for lithography.
2. Description of Related Art
A pellicle for a photomask may be provided in the form of a film on a photomask so as to protect the photomask from external contaminants (for example, dust, resist, or the like) during optical lithography. Such a pellicle may have high transmittance with respect to light used in a lithography process. Such a pellicle may have certain characteristics such as heat dissipation characteristics, strength, uniformity, durability, stability, and the like. As features in semiconductor devices and electronic circuits have become smaller, a wavelength of light used in a lithography process may become shorter. Different pellicle materials are being developed.